A passive optical network (PON) is a point-to-multipoint network architecture in which unpowered optical splitters are used to enable a single optical fiber to serve multiple optical network units (ONU). Downstream signals are broadcast to each ONU sharing a fiber or signal. Passive optical networks (PON) are limited in the number of optical network units serviced due to splitter losses of the unpowered optical splitters. Passive optical networks (PON) are also limited in the distance a signal is transmitted due to signal degradation. Several suggestions for improved communication have been suggested but with limited success.
Therefore, a device, system and method for improving communication using a passive optical network are needed.